


开始即终结

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 黄金果实争夺杯世界线，被光金影响黑化的贵虎第一个干掉（各种意义上）凌马的故事





	开始即终结

**Author's Note:**

> 我们可爱的@拉裤扣的点播和供梗

“你果然还没下班。”  
听到贵虎熟悉的声音，凌马这才看了看时间，指针齐刷刷的指向天际，已经是午夜时分了。  
“你为什么在这里？”凌马摘下眼镜揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，然后重新戴好，目光又集中在了刷刷滚动的数据上，“让妻子独守空房可不是你的作风啊～”  
啧，真酸啊。贵虎无言的笑了笑。  
“自然是因为有更重要的事情。”他走到凌马身后扶着他的肩膀，弯下腰看着那块屏幕，“研究得如何了？黄金果实的事情。”  
“存在的可能性是一定的。”凌马仰在椅背上，扭过头看着近在咫尺的贵虎，“你不是都把耀子和sid送去搞什么足球特训了吗？想必对冠军势在必得啰。”  
“说是足球赛，最后还不是在比各队的Armored Rider谁更强吗？我是不会输的，毕竟这套驱动器……”贵虎朝凌马凑得更近了些，几乎是贴在耳边那样说道，“可是你的实验成果啊～”  
“是‘我们’的。”凌马一字一顿的纠正道，“如果没有你的慧眼，我的理论恐怕至今都是别人口中的笑话。”他扭过头望向另一边的实验台，一个尚在雏形阶段的锁种摆在那里，“你放心，很快就会有比Melon更强的锁种出现了，到时候什么足球比赛，不过都是陪小孩子走走过场而已。”  
“Ringo吗？”贵虎看似无意的朝锁种瞟去。  
凌马竖起食指在他眼前左右摇了摇，拧过身扒着椅背道：“等我做出来你一定会大吃一惊的。”  
“更强的锁种吗？我很期待啊凌马……”贵虎直起身来，朝向着门口的方向微微偏头，“不过，恐怕有人比我更期待呢。”  
门外响起一阵慌乱的脚步声，忙不迭的远去了。  
“sid吗？”凌马轻蔑的哼了一声，“那家伙还真是不死心。”  
“他的目标纯粹是力量，只要有更强的锁种存在，他就会像闻到香油的耗子一样蠢蠢欲动的。”贵虎的眼神凌厉起来，“这家伙，迟早会背叛我。”  
“这个问题我来解决。”凌马说着摸向桌上的Lemon锁种，却被贵虎连手一并按下。  
“还不用这么着急，你的手还是专心做研究就够了。”说着他将凌马的手握紧了，盯着凌马的双眼忽然神色认真的问道，“凌马，你呢，你会背叛我吗？”  
“你在说什么呀？”凌马先是皱起了眉毛，随即变得有些不安，一脸急切的答到，“最理解你的人可是我啊！我怎么可能……”  
他争辩的声音戛然而止，贵虎毫无征兆的用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的话，凌马下意识的闭紧了牙关，在脑子停摆了一小会后终于明白了现状，懵懂得松开了唇齿，虽然凌马平日里撩骚轻浮得很，但实际上连基础的人际往来都寥寥，对于这些事情就更加空白，完全不明白该如何做，于是干脆的放任对方。  
贵虎对凌马几乎毫无回应的生涩并不意外，手掌托着他的后颈将唇齿贴得更紧密，凌马的舌头僵在原地不知所措，贵虎便攫住了，追逐着用齿尖轻轻咬住。  
像是被老虎咬住了咽喉的猎物，凌马浑身震颤了一下。  
光金种下的黑色种子像是被血雨浇灌，原本的芽苗爬藤一样在贵虎的灵魂里蔓延，疯了似得生长起来。  
他的眼神幽暗下去，向着潮湿口腔更深的探入，滑腻的舌头搅动着像是缠住老鼠的蛇，蜿蜒着打着圈，一点点挤出所有的氧气，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出来，有些喘不过气了，血液冲上脸颊和大脑，凌马难受的闷闷唔了一声，尚还自由的那只手慌乱的抓住了贵虎的衬衫。贵虎这才意犹未尽的松口，凌马赶紧擦拭嘴角，被吸吮得发红的嘴唇微微肿胀，从开启的缝隙里喘着温热的空气。  
“那就证明一下。”贵虎说着再度抚上凌马的后颈，一只腿插入他膝盖之间，手掌探进白大褂和衬衫的缝隙，顺着领口的弧度从肩膀上扒下外褂，凌马毫不犹豫的从袖筒里抽出双手，搂住了贵虎的脖子，把嘴唇印在对方的嘴唇上。被热吻洗得柔软润泽的嘴唇不得要领，但那种雏鸟般的热情实在可爱，贵虎啄着那张渴求的嘴巴解开对方的牛仔裤，掐着凌马细得近乎可怜的腰将他架上一片杂乱的办公桌，几下便将裤子褪下抛在一边。  
“电脑！”眼见贵虎将电脑往旁边扫去，凌马烧得晕晕乎乎的脑子一下子清醒了许多，数据还在分析记录刷刷的飞跑，这桌上的仪器哪一个都不能坏，研究者的本心瞬间占了上风，他哀嚎了一声手忙脚乱的想推开贵虎。  
贵虎将他的腰臀拽向自己一把放倒在桌上，那片仅余的空位只能勉强容纳凌马的上半身，凌马还来不及从视野倾覆的瞬变中回神，本能的就蜷缩起胳膊生怕一肘就碰掉了什么东西。  
“贵虎！”他不满的喊道，“这些东西都很重要，小心一点！”  
“我一直都觉得这里小了点。”贵虎摘下凌马的眼镜，那双没了镜片遮挡的眼睛此时正直勾勾的望向自己，带着期待和几份恐惧忐忑又雀跃的闪着水光，“以后就搬到楼上吧，我让他们把大厅都空出来。”  
说着他解开那些麻烦的塑料扣子，把凌马的肩膀从有些皱了的衬衫里剥出来，锁骨和大片的胸膛因此裸露出来，废寝忘食的工作令凌马的身板瘦削纤细，常年不见天日的皮肤白得像个病人，甚至能透出静脉的蓝色，从身上散发出的单纯的肥皂气味混合着实验室里封闭陈腐的空气，让他整个人活脱得像一张被保存得干燥枯脆的白纸。  
只要用手指碾上去就会噼啵的碎裂。  
贵虎的手指碾上乳尖，凌马短促的抽了一口气，随即咽了一口唾沫喉结上下挪动着，贵虎俯下身咬住喉头留下一个极浅的红印，舌尖略过那片起伏移上凌马的耳垂，轻轻撕咬着耳珠用舌头拨动耳环，凌马伸手插入贵虎的发间，暖调的头发气味之中纯净得有些冷意的古龙水香钻进他的鼻子。  
“害怕吗？”贵虎含含糊糊的问。  
“没有。”凌马答道，依偎似得抱紧了他，“只是觉得你今天很不一样。”  
特别的，忠实于欲望。  
“不好吗？”贵虎问着，手掌重重的揉碾着他的胸口，凌马的乳尖生理性的硬起来，连带喉咙里都发出微弱细小的尖叫。  
“好极了。”凌马在喘息中回道。  
这样毫不遮掩野心的贵虎，正是他理想中的那个模样。  
那已经硬挺得急不可耐的肢体抵在股间，隔着布料都能感受到热度，凌马的大腿缠上贵虎腰，方便他帖得更近。  
“太着急是会受伤的。”贵虎笑了一声，手指尖戳进那微微开启的红唇中间，凌马立刻心领神会张开嘴巴，把指节乖巧的吞进去舔舐，贵虎的手指毫不客气的搅动着在湿热中心的肉块，听见凌马溢出间断的唔声。  
他们真的很合拍，几乎不用语言就可以相互理解。贵虎一边解开自己的扣子一边这样想着，指尖湿滑的触感就更加暧昧了。  
他抽出手来，银色的丝线从水津津的唇齿间连着，那平日里聪慧到狡黠的人此时迷离又乖顺，胸膛起伏着挺了挺腰肢，贵虎顺着那光溜溜的大腿一路摸到腰后的脚踝，圈住了那块脆弱的骨头向着凌马压过去，凌马的腿被折起来，膝盖几乎贴着胸口，贵虎将膝盖朝着侧边推去，把那块从未有人踏足的地方暴露出来。这样的姿势委实有些吃力，凌马想要抱怨，可话还没出口目光就迎上了贵虎欲求的视线，他抿了抿嘴巴把话都吞了回去。  
那些字尚在喉头没有下咽，被浸湿的指节就侵入进去。  
虽然不算疼痛，可也不怎么愉快，凌马对这种体会正疑惑着，另一根手指就加了进来，指尖刮擦着柔软的肠壁，有节奏的蠕动抽插着，那种奇妙的酥麻感从不可知的地方一路往上窜，凌马觉得自己浑身的肌肉都在不自觉的紧绷，每一根汗毛都竖了起来。  
“……哈啊……”尚且克制的呻吟从凌马的喉咙和鼻腔里哼出来，随着贵虎的扩张越发的难以自持，双手成了无用的累赘，完全不知如何摆放，一阵胡乱的摸索后扣住了桌板的边沿，“……贵虎……啊……快……”喘息让他句不成句，呻吟没有通过自己的意愿就那样成线的吐出来，这种从未有过的快乐让人着迷，凌马忠诚于欲望的催促着，连声线都猫似的绵软。  
顺应着对方的意愿，贵虎一手捉着凌马的右腿架上肩膀，将早已坚硬的性器抵在湿软的入口处慢慢没了进去，肌肉即使经过了扩张仍然没有那么顺服，但那一点点的阻力也仅仅是欲拒还迎而已，暖得发烫的甬道被推开随即合拢，贪婪的吞噬着。  
那粗硬的肉体比指节巨硕，酸胀从尾椎向上顶，仿佛要被楔子钉进桌子里，凌马扣着桌板的指节攥的发白，呻吟变得长如叹息，隐忍的咬着嘴唇皱起眉头，贵虎的手掌贴上他的脸颊，他不假思索的就蹭了上去，直到感觉到贵虎的皮肤和他腿根的皮肤相亲，那种酸痛就被躯体的热意安抚了。  
他睁开眼睛看向贵虎，发现贵虎正饶有兴致的观察着自己，嘴角浮起似有似无的笑。  
“真乖啊。”贵虎似有深意的轻声低语。  
哎？凌马愣了一下，一瞬间涌起一丝违和感。  
然而这点不舒服的思绪很快就被猛烈的冲撞打散了，像是按着羔羊噗噗冒血的脖颈嚼碎猎物筋肉的老虎，贵虎掐着他腰用力的抽插着，下半身像是被吃了似得传来剧烈的感官刺激，凌马的身体晃动着从胸膛里呼出热气，气息滑过声带变成糖稀似得娇粘的呻吟，连带被体温蒸得飘散的皂香都染着鼠尾草似得甜味。贵虎如山倾覆下来，将他的手脚都翻折锁紧，圈禁着他原本修长的躯体变成小小的一团，骨头都要被揉碎了一样贴着胸口，唯有架在贵虎肩膀上的小腿在半空中随着身体的挪移摇晃，应和着绵绵不断的呻吟声。  
“啊、啊……贵虎……哈啊……”  
跟平时研究者的高傲截然不同，这种诚实的放浪反而显得可爱，伴着呻吟从嘴角溢出的还有来不及吞咽的唾液，生理性的眼泪从红彤彤的眼角滚下来，眼神迷离的像是灵魂出窍，湿热又软绵的内在像是舍不得松口似得绞着他的性器，平日里看起来几乎硌手的人体此时居然这样柔软，被一层薄薄的霞粉色染遍了，仿佛已经熟到几近腐烂的水果散发着令人迷醉的沉溺感。  
贵虎也不免口干舌燥。  
光金种下的是需要欲望滋养的种子，然而此刻它已经盘踞侵占了贵虎的整个灵魂，这些已经不足够了，它饥饿的叫嚣着需要战争，需要征服，需要死亡。  
贵虎攥紧了凌马的腰胯，手指在肌肉上留下发白的印痕，然后血液迅速的补充上来变成鲜红的指印，他更加用力的贯穿他身下的躯体，朝着那身体最敏感的某处撞着，囊袋因为剧烈的动作打在对方的臀肉上，湿粘的肠液从结合之处泌出来。甚至不用去安抚对方的性器，他手中躯体就传来不可抑制的颤抖，凌马的呻吟里开始混入一丝丝细微的吃痛和抽泣，手指也放弃了桌板转而攀向所能触及的贵虎的胳膊，试图扣住什么似得扭曲了起来，然而凌马修剪得整齐的指甲秃秃的，并未留下任何伤痕，只是徒然的抓挠着，宣泄着自己感受到的刺激。  
“贵…贵虎……啊啊啊……”  
凌马断续的试图喊出贵虎的名字，但是贵虎予以回应的是精确的不再试探的捣弄，好像已经对漫长的攀登不耐烦了似得，捅得他除了呻吟再也组织不起词汇，于是他彻底的放弃理智遵从与本能，在仅有的一点动作的余地里厮磨着对方的皮肤，高声短促的尖声呻吟中夹杂着哭泣声，接受情欲的两张口都无法合拢的溢出液体，合着一串串眼泪潮红的脸上湿漉漉的一片。  
这哭泣并非厌恶的意思，反而这样的贵虎让他着迷，连带收到的疼痛和一点点的羞耻心都让他兴奋不已。  
贵虎也是同样。  
精明的科学家此时已全然转化为蠢媚的爱欲机器，将自身一切易碎又高傲的零部件堕化为低贱又乖顺的肉块，这种反差让人心生怜爱，忍不住想要尽可能去满足那些红艳的缝隙的所有要求，直到它们无法承受的融化破坏。  
彼此契合的魂与肉交织融合，欢潮如海啸汹涌，在水声中回归最原始的野蛮，不知餍足的互相吞食。  
“真可惜啊，要是早点发现你这么可爱就好了……”贵虎在粗重的喘息中叹息道。  
他的手抚上凌马的脖颈，在沁满汗水的皮肤之下脉搏因为放肆的欢爱而勃勃跳动，那些惹人喜欢的声音从这里发出来，喉结顶在手掌心里。  
五指用力的收拢。  
窒息感突如其来，凌马的表情还来不及从快乐中变换，在疑惑中有些呆滞的样子，空气只剩下浅浅的一线在气管里流动，连声音都被掐住了，只能发出一点咯咯的声音。  
“更强的锁种已经没有存在的必要了。”贵虎毫不动摇的掐紧了手里纤细的脖子，“只需保证我是最强的人便够了。”  
身下的躯体因为痛苦而绷紧了肌肉，贵虎的性器被绞得阻塞在原地，于是他更用力的破开甬道，在肠壁压榨似得包裹中抽动，叽咕叽咕得发出更加清晰的水声。  
“战争已经开始了，得到黄金果实的人只有一个，我最放心不下的就是你。想必你也感觉到了吧，灵魂深处苏醒的野心，与其最后被你背叛，不如在背叛萌芽之前就了结。”  
“你的愿望我会实现的，因为现在，那已经是我的愿望了。”  
原本在局促的境地间痛苦的凌马突然停止了挣扎，因充血而布满血丝的眼睛亮了起来，嗓子已经发不出声了，只能用口型无声的问道。  
「你已经决定了吗？」  
“决定了。”  
贵虎吻上那个无声的嘴巴，在唾液的交换间咬破那瓣鲜红的嘴唇，血液的铁锈味带着咸，在舌尖扩散开来，竟回出甘甜的余味。  
那是这场战争第一滴血的味道。  
“先把身为动乱根源的你解决掉，然后是其他的Armored Rider。”  
“最后的胜利者一定是我。”  
凌马露出心满意足的笑容，嘴唇被淋漓的鲜血染红，在绽放笑容的瞬间妖冶得像条毒蛇。  
「那就快些吧，我的神啊。」  
他的双手覆上贵虎的手背示意他再用力些，于是贵虎将另一只手也掐在那脖子上，凌马的身体因为性交和濒死开始痉挛，原本霞粉的皮肤开始泛上柿红，映照着贵虎用力而发白的指尖。高潮在痛苦中到来，在汗水中肉体泛着丝绸似得光被白色的精液污染，腰腹的肌肉沟壑和甬道的滚烫幽深被淋遍汁液，在最后的呼吸中抽搐着。  
随着贵虎高潮的长叹，凌马温暖的身体瘫软下来，被汗水、泪水和血水弄得一塌糊涂的脸庞此刻安安静静，像是睡着了似得将自身全然交付给贵虎的臂弯。  
“晚安，凌马。”贵虎亲了亲那尚还带着余温的嘴唇。

从今往后的所有午夜，这个实验室的灯再也不会亮起了。  
贵虎在按下开关的那一刻多少有些遗憾，那些夙兴夜寐的回忆自此终结，他下意识的伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，那上面还残留着血的甜味。  
灯灭了。


End file.
